


Take Me, I'm Yours.

by VasilisaTheAngel



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Batfamily Feels, Batfleck - Freeform, Batman v superman feels, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clark, Bruce is a good dad, Cavill!Superman, Feels, Fluff, Lois and Clark are BFFs, M/M, Smut, SuperBat, Top Bruce, also lots of smut, batfamily, but he doesn't do emotions, ish, lots of fluff, there shall be plot with this porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of Batman V Superman.</p>
<p>When Clark Kent first laid eyes on Bruce Wayne, it was impossible to say that he wasn't attracted. It wasn't until they formally met at one of Lex Luthor's parties, however, that he realised the attraction was mutual and would spark off an amazing, but eventually heart breaking, relationship for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Batman V Superman the other day and loved it! It has also made a superbat shipper! So I thought I'd write thing, because I wanted angst and fluff and smut and all those wonderful things.

When Clark Kent first laid eyes on Bruce Wayne, it was impossible to say that he wasn't attracted. It was on one of Wayne's rare trips to Metropolis that he held a press conference, talking about the aftermath of the "Superman incident" as he called it, and the future of his company after the losses they'd suffered because of it. Not front-page stuff, but interesting enough all the same.

 

In between making notes and listening to what was being said, Clark was taking to time to drink in the man's features. Taking in the way his voice rumbled as he spoke, the way his jaw moved, the way his dark eyes seemed to be looking at everyone, but also only at Clark the whole time. Bruce Wayne was gorgeous, and also completely unattainable. It wasn't until they formally met at one of Lex Luthor's parties, however, that he realised the attraction was mutual.

 

Clark was taking in the crowd, scanning faces and tuning into bit and pieces of conversations when Bruce walked up to him. Clark, of course, heard him coming, but didn't turn around until the other man made his presence known.

 

"Mr Kent,"

 

"Mr Wayne." Clark said, turning around to face the gorgeous man. He saw that Bruce had a small smile on his face. He wondered why. "What brings you here?"  
  
"An invitation, as I'm sure you would have guessed." The smile appeared to be more of a smirk now. "And what about yourself, Mr Kent? Found out anything interesting about our friend Lex or any of his projects yet?"

 

No. He hadn't. Despite the fact he was looking out for any suspicious behaviour from Luthor or any of his staff or guests. But he wasn't going to tell Bruce that, no. The man would probably assume he was just looking for the next big scoop.

 

"To tell you the truth-" Clark started, deciding he was just going to brush Bruce off, saying that snooping wasn't in his job description, but before he could say anything, a shrill voice cut over him.

 

"Boys!" It was Lex, of course it was. Who else used that tone of voice so casually? "Mm, Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent. Ah, I love it! I love bringing people together! How are we?"

 

He grabbed Bruce's hand and shook it vigorously. "Hi, hello!"

 

"Lex," Bruce said, the smile disappearing as he nodded his head in acknowledgment. Luthor then turned and grabbed Clark's hand.  
  
"Lex." Luthor said, introducing himself. "It is a pleasure... Ow! Wow, that is a good grip! You should not pick a fight with this person."

 

"Uh... Thanks."   
  
Just when Lex opened his mouth to speak again, one of his staff stepped behind him, tapping him on the shoulder and whispering in his ear.

 

"Excuse he for a moment, boys. Duty calls!" And with that, he was gone, Leaving Bruce and Clark 'alone' in each other's company once again. There was a brief silence before Clark spoke.

 

"As I was saying Mr Wayne-"   
  
"-Please, call me Bruce." The reporter nodded  


"Bruce. To tell the truth, investigative journalism isn't really my job. I prefer to report things that I know are fact, rather than reporting on hunches. If you want to know how that's going, I suggest you ask my partner, Miss Lane." Clark said coolly, Bruce raised an eyebrow.

 

"Partner?"

 

"No, not like that... We simply work together."   
  
"Ah." Clark felt like there was something at the end of that "ah", but he wasn't sure and certainly didn't want to be too hopeful. Truth was, he and Lois had been in a relationship a while back and it had been nice. But then Clark realised that, although he loved he, he loved her more like family. He then realised, a couple of months after that, that he was gay.

 

There was another silence. One in which it became painfully apparent that Bruce wasn't going to say anything more on the matter. And now Clark felt awkward.

 

"If you'll excuse me then, Mr Wayne, I need to go find said partner." He said before leaving.

 

 

Clark found Lois by the bar, talking to another guest idly. He walked up to greet her, putting a hand on her shoulder when she didn't notice him initially. She spun round, smiling when she saw him, nearly spilling the drink in her hand as well.

 

"I hope you're not going to be having too many of those," Clark said, nodding towards the drink. "I don't feel like carrying you home tonight."

 

"I'll be fine, Smallville! You take care of yourself!" She replied, still smiling.

 

"Don't suppose you've found anything interesting yet?" He asked her quietly and the smile dropped off her face slightly.

 

"Not yet, no. But I really don't trust Luthor. There seems something... off about him." Clark nodded in agreement, he got the same feeling when Lex came to greet him and Bruce earlier on. His "off" feelings about people or things were generally correct as well. "I noticed you were talking to Bruce Wayne, anything interesting there?" She then asked him.

 

"Not really. He and Luthor are already acquainted, but that's expected. They've probably done business with each other in the past." Lois nodded.

 

"Maybe you should talk to him again, see if you can dig a little. Maybe use your manly charm?" She said with a grin. Clark sighed, there was obviously no getting out of this one.

 

"Fine."

 

"Great! Now, I'm gonna go see if I can get anything out of our host!" And with that, Lois was gone.

 

 

The moment Clark was alone, before he could even think of going to find Bruce, the man appeared, walking up to the bar like he owned the place.

 

"Mr Wayne!" Clark called out to the billionaire as he walked over.

 

"I've already told you, call me Bruce." He said, the small smile returning. God, why did he have to be so attractive? "I trust you've spoken to you... Partner?"

 

"Yes, I have." Clark replied, slightly taken aback by the question. What did this man want?  
  
"Good. Now, it occurred to me, if you're not here investigating a hunch, why are you here? Surely there's something better for you to write about than a party?"

 

"I suppose it was meant to be more of a night off. The Daily Planet received two invitations, one was given to Miss Lane after her recent ordeal. I imagine she wanted the second one to go to me." Clark said with a shrug. He had no clue why he was telling the enigmatic man all of this, but for some reason he felt he could. Bruce nodded.

 

"I see." He said, simply. There was a silence for a moment and Clark could sense there was something being left unsaid. And then Bruce went and said it anyway. "How about we leave, me and you? I think I've spoken to everyone here by now and, if you don't mind me saying, you're not enjoying this party anywhere near as much as you should be."

 

To put it simply, Clark was quite flabbergasted by this remark. It came from nowhere and was surprising to say the least. Did it mean what the reporter thought it meant? Was _the_ Bruce Wayne really interested in him? Did he even swing that way?

 

Clark swallowed hard before responding, thinking about his answer carefully, as there was always the chance that this was some kind of sick joke. He needed to be sure that Wayne meant what he thought he meant as well.

 

"You mean you want to...?" He asked, cautiously. Waiting for the billionaire to laugh in his face. He didn't.

 

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me, Clark. I know want when I see it. Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but you want nothing more than to come back to my hotel room with me so I can fuck you into oblivion." Bruce whispered the last part in Clark's ear, making him shudder. He hadn't realised just how close they were standing until that point.

 

Bruce stepped back, a wicked, predatory grin on his face. All Clark could do was nod, his throat had gone dry and words didn't seem to want to formulate. The grin on the billionaire's face grew wider.

 

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes." He said, before turning around and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so here's the smut! Hope you enjoy! Chapters may be updated slightly slower because I'm uploading them as they're written! Either way, enjoy :)

Clark couldn't believe this was happening. He was knelt on the floor of Bruce Wayne's penthouse suit, his lips around the cock of the man himself. There was something incredibly sexy about the way that Bruce tugged his hair, fingers entwined in the short locks, and the small groans he let escape past his lips when the other man hollowed his cheeks, or licked him just right. Every so often, the billionaire would buck his hips slightly and his cock would go deeper down Clark's throat and, at that point, the reporter would thank the stars above that he had no gag reflex.

He was also starting to get a bit desperate himself, in all honesty. Every time Bruce groaned, every time he pulled his hair, every time he bucked his hips, it sent shockwaves straight to Clark's cock. When he started, he had been sucking torturously slowly, wanting to make the man unravel whilst also showing him how good he could be. But now, he was painfully hard and really just wanted to be fucked.

It appeared that Bruce had the same idea that he did. The billionaire gripped Clark's hair, pushing his head back. The reporter released the other man's cock from his mouth, a column of spit the only things joining them together.

"I want you on the bed," Bruce said in a low voice, looking Clark in the eyes. His face was flushed and his eyes glazed over with lust, pupils blown at the sight of the reporter's red, pouty lips, messed up hair and eyes equally as glazed over.

Clark didn't move straight away, wanting to drink in the gorgeous features of the man in front of him for just a little longer. Bruce, who was normally so composed, was starting to look more dishevelled and the reporter was loving it.

"Now." Bruce practically growled, his voice deep and rumbling. Oh, that sound went straight to Clark's cock. He scrambled up, off the floor made his way to the bed. Bruce didn't move for a moment. No. He just sat there and watched the man walk, watched the way his ass moved with each step he took.

He stood up the moment Clark was sat on the bed, walking over slowly, stroking himself idly. He stood in front of the reporter, looking down at him with a smirk on his face. With his free hand, he tilted the other man's chin up, so he would have to look at him.

"Tell me, Clark," he started, crouching slightly and moving forwards so their lips were almost touching. "Do you want to suck my cock again? Or do you want me to fuck you so hard, you can't sit down for weeks?" Clark actually whined at the last part. The smirk on Bruce's face grew wider and he leaned forward to kiss the reporter.

The kiss was hard and sloppy. The two men's mouths mashed together, teeth clashing, tongues darting out to explore each other's mouths. Bruce stepped closer, lessening the gap between them, and started pushing Clark down, onto the bed. He then got to work on the other man's trousers, fiddling with the button and the zip before tugging down both them and the boxers underneath. Bruce broke the kiss.

"My, what a big boy you are!" He said, running a hand up Clark's inner thigh, squeezing it, before ghosting his fingers over the other man's cock. Clark shuddered, moaning quietly. Bruce touched him again, stroking his shaft lightly, making him buck his hips into the man's hand. The billionaire leaned forwards to kiss the reporter again but, this time, kissed along his jaw and down his neck instead. Nipping and biting the sensitive flesh. It was driving Clark crazy. He moaned again, louder this time, and felt Bruce smile against his neck. And then he moved away completely.

Clark whined at the loss of contact on his neck and aching cock. He propped himself up on his elbows slightly, looking to see where the billionaire had gone.

"Be a good boy and strip for me," Bruce said, rummaging through the draws next to the bed.  
"What're you looking for?" Clark asked, and the other man chuckled.

"Condoms and lube, what else?" Ah. Of course. Although the reporter would be fine without it, he was glad that his lover for the night was using lube rather than spit, or nothing at all.

The billionaire returned a moment later, pleased to see that the reporter was now naked and, oh, was he a sight. Clark was well built, not quite as muscly as Bruce, but not too lean either. He was simply gorgeous. Bruce tossed the bottle of lube and the condom packet onto the bed, quickly taking his own clothes off, flexing slightly as he removed his shirt. He knew that Clark was staring.

He climbed back over the other man, hands either side of the reporter's head to balance himself. He leaned down to kiss Clark again, this time kissing his mouth, hard and passionately. Bruce ground down against his lover, making them both groan as their hard members touched. He needed to see the other man squirm, needed to see him come undone. Needed to be inside of him.

He grabbed for the bottle of lube, uncapping it and squirting a generous amount into his fingers. Then he started kissing his way down Clark's body, loving the little noises the other man made, stopping just above his cock. He positioned on finger against Clark's waiting hole, teasing it slightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice sounding more caring than it had done all night. Clark nodded.

Bruce sunk his finger inside of his lover slowly, letting him adjust to the intrusion, beginning to move once he was sure he was ready. Clark shuddered at the sensation, he always found it odd but... Good. Especially with how think Bruce's fingers were. The minute he had grown accustom to one finger, however, Bruce added another.

Clark moaned, bucking his hips slightly, wanting Bruce to finger him harder, faster. To hit the spot that would make him go wild. He needed it like he needed air.

"Ah! M-more!" He practically begged, bucking his hips to meet with the thrust of the billionaire's fingers. And then those thick fingers brushed against his prostate, making him scream. Bruce moved up, biting down on Clark's neck again, moving his fingers just right, so they brushed the reporter's prostate, once again. The noise he made was beautiful.

Bruce finally added a third finger, thrusting them into his lover and spreading them out, stretching him wide. The man underneath him was panting and gripping the sheets. His face flushed, pupils blown, and hair a mess. It was utterly enchanting.

The billionaire pulled his fingers out, making his lover whine again, before sliding on the condom and applying a good amount of lube to his hard member. He positioned himself at Clark's entrance, grabbing the man's thighs and pushing his legs up. God, he didn't realise that his lover was so flexible.

Bruce pushed in slowly, once again wanting Clark to adjust to his size before he moved too much. And oh, was he big. Once the billionaire was fully sheafed, he began to move, pulling out so that just the tip was still inside, before plunging back in. Clark was moaning and writhing and bucking his hips, and clenching around Bruce's hard cock because, oh, it was so good.

"More! Please Bruce!" He was actually begging now, wanting the billionaire to fuck him harder, faster, to make him cum untouched. A plethora of loud sounds, words, pleas, were spilling from his mouth. Encouraging his lover's relentless onslaught. Clark felt so full, so stretched. It was wonderful.

"I want you to say my name." Came the panted reply.

"Bruce." Clark moaned quietly as the billionaire slowed slightly. "Bruce~" he moaned louder, as his loved bit down on his neck, sucking the sensitive skin.

"Ah! Shit! Bruce!" He screamed as Bruce hit his prostate, the name becoming a mantra as that spot was hit again and again. He was so close, he could feel it! He just needed that little bit more. The billionaire's movements were getting more erratic, showing that he was getting close too. He bit down on Clark's neck again, hitting his prostate one more time, making the reporter cum, screaming his name. With a few more stroke, Bruce came as well, hard.

He pulled out of his lover, peeling off the condom, tying the top and throwing it on the floor. Clark hadn't realised until then that he'd been clawing at the billionaire's back, leaving bright red scratches, a few even a little bloody.

"I'm sorry about your back," he said. And he was. Bruce turned around to look at him and a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry about your neck," he said, making the reporter panic internally. Oh god, did he have hickeys? Shit! They wouldn't take long to fade with how quickly he healed but they'd probably still be there tomorrow. At least it was the weekend and Clark wouldn't be in work.

"I should probably get cleaned up..." He then muttered, realising his stomach was covered in his cum.

"You probably should... Or I could help?" Bruce said, still smirking. He climbed over   
Clark again, this time licking along his stomach and chest, clearing away the cum. Oh, it was hot. For a moment the reporter wasn't sure if they'd be going another round; but the moment Bruce had kicked him clean, he collapsed next to him on the bed, rolling over and wrapping and arm around him. Bruce Wayne, a cuddler. Who'd have thought?

Clark was going to say he should go, that he didn't want to impose on the man, but before he could make he noticed his lover was fast asleep. He smiled to himself slightly, before settling down and nodding off himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had super bad writer's block! Ah well...
> 
> So I have an idea for where this fic could go in part and, because it's not vital to the plot, I thought I'd ask you guys.
> 
> 1). The Batfamily. Do you want them in this fic? It would be branching off from the canon of the film, but Batfam!
> 
> 2). If the Batfam and included, are there any other ships you'd like to see? The most requested will (mostly likely) make it's way in as a sub-plot!

"The next morning, Clark awoke with a start. He was in a strange bed, alone, and couldn't remember where the hell he was. And then it started to come back to him. He had gone back to a hotel with Bruce Wayne last night. They had fucked, and it had been great. And he'd found out that billionaire was a cuddler. But why him? And where had Bruce gone?

 

The reporter climbed out of bed slowly, putting his glasses on and picking up his clothes from off the floor. He was about to start getting dressed when he heard a low voice say:

 

"You'd don't have to get dressed so quickly, you know." Clark could hear the smirk before he saw it. He turned around to see Bruce stood in the doorway, wearing only his boxers. Smirking, of course.

 

Clark felt his face go red as he saw the way the billionaire was looking him up and down. Why was he embarrassed? He knew he had a good body, and Bruce had already seen him naked the night before... But this felt different. He felt exposed under the other man's gaze now they weren't in the mist of sex.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bruce walked up to the bed, grabbing a robe from where it was hung on the bedpost, and put it on before going to answer the door. Clark was panicking internally, quickly trying to put his clothes on in case someone were to walk in. Someone did walk in, but it was Bruce which actually made Clark feel a lot less panicked.

 

"I ordered room service, by the way." The billionaire said with a smirk, eyeing up Clark again, who had only managed to get his boxers on successfully. "Surely you must be hungry?" Bruce then asked, beckoning the reporter to him.

 

Clark walked over slowly, peering around the doorway that Bruce the beckoned him to. The billionaire had already made himself comfortable on the sofa, two cloche covered plates were on the coffee table. Bruce gestured for him to come sit down, patting the spot on the sofa next to him. The reporter padded across the room, dropping down on the sofa.

 

Bruce grabbed one of the plates, removing the cloche and passing it to Clark. On the plate was a stack of pancakes with syrup. Not normally the sort of thing the reporter would eat, but it looked, and smelled, nice all the same. He noticed that the billionaire waited for him to start eating before he touched his food, pancakes as well, he noted.

 

They ate in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, there just didn't seem to be any words to be said. It was fairly relaxed and comfortable, if Clark were honest, and he felt the strong urge to rest his head on the other man's lap. He had no clue why, but it appeared he was already comfortable with Bruce, despite only meeting him the night before. Huh.

 

"You enjoying that?" The billionaire asked eventually, after swallowing a mouthful of food. Clark nodded, smiling at the man.

 

"I take it you are too," He replied, still smiling.

 

"Yes, but I can think of things I'd enjoy more." Bruce winked, and Clark felt his face flush. He could swear that the billionaire was looking him up and down, which made him flush all the more.

 

"I-I should probably go get dressed." Clark stammered, putting his plate on the coffee table and standing up.

 

Bruce didn't say anything, but part of him wanted to object. Clark was, to be frank, a beautiful specimen and the billionaire would much rather have him in his underwear for longer. Obviously, however, something was making the reporter uncomfortable and, not only did he hope it wasn't him, he also didn't want to make matters worse.

 

When Clark walked back through, fully dressed, he still looked beautiful dishevelled, hair messed up and clothes creased. Bruce wanted to rip the clothes from him... But, no, he'd behave.

 

In all honesty, he was surprised that Clark hadn't left yet. Surprised that he had stayed for breakfast. Mostly surprised that the man hadn't gushed over him like everyone else Bruce had slept with. It was different... A good different. It made the billionaire wonder if it would be worth seeing Clark again, even if it were just another hook-up.

 

Another surprise was when Clark walked back over and flopped down on the sofa. Bruce had thought that the reporter would just leave once dressed, but apparently not. The reporter spread out  a bit more on the sofa, putting his feet on the coffee table and his arms behind his head to get comfortable. Bruce chuckled.

  
"I see you're making yourself at home." He said, smiling at the reporter. It wasn't his usual, flirty smirk, no. It was an actual smile and Clark liked it.

 

Bruce had been different to how he thought he would be, much more genuine and relaxed then he'd thought. He thought that the billionaire would be kicking him out at first chance, threatening him with a lawsuit should he sell his story about his "wild night with Bruce Wayne" to anyone. But no, he'd cuddled him after they'd fucked, he ordered him breakfast and he didn't even comment on when Clark should leave. But the reporter still didn't want to out stay his welcome.

 

They sat in silence for a while, Bruce's smile never disappearing completely. They would occasionally glance at each other, hoping the other wouldn't notice. The billionaire eventually rose to his feet, padding over to the bedroom to get dressed. Clark took this as his cue to leave. He'd say goodbye first, it would be rude not to, but he felt he was now outstaying his welcome.

 

By the time Bruce came back through, Clark had put his shoes on and was standing by the door. The billionaire raised an eyebrow, looking at the other man questioningly.

 

"Leaving so soon?" He asked. In all honesty, he was quite enjoying the company.

 

"I, uh, didn't want to outstay my welcome." Clark replied, scratching the back of his neck, trying to look as casual as possible. Not like he was leaving a one-night-stand or anything, oh no.

 

"Believe me, you haven't." Bruce said, walking over to Clark. "But before you go, I just wanted to say that I'd like to see you again sometime..." The billionaire was also trying to seem as casual as possible, seeing as how he'd never wanted to see a one-night-stand again before. When Clark didn't respond immediately, Bruce started panicking a little internally. "Only if you want to, of course." He then added nonchalantly. The reporter smiled.

 

"Yeah... That'd be nice." He said, smile growing as he spoke. Bruce shook his hand before he left, handing him business card with his personal number written on the back and strict instructions not to pass it on to anyone. He also told Clark that he could call him between five and seven in the evening and, more often than not, he would answer. Clark simply nodded, saying a quick goodbye before leaving.

 

~~~~

 

The next day, Monday, Clark was back at work. All in all, he had a very uneventful morning. As well as writing a dull article on some of the famous face he and Lois had seen at Luthor's party, since Lois had refused to. It hadn't taken long, and seeing as how he hadn't been assigned anything else, he spend the rest of the morning reading some recent police reports he'd gotten a hold of. All were about a certain vigilante; the Batman.

 

Clark had found the topic of the Bat very interesting for a while now. There had, of course, been rumours about a vigilante running through the streets of Gotham for years and it was generally something the Gotham PD had never really spoken about. There were also rumours that they were working with the Batman.

 

Now, Clark didn't normally listen to rumours, but it appeared these ones were true. Several of the reports in the file of criminal's being found, tortured and branded with the symbol of a bat. More than The Daily Planet and other newspapers had known about. There were definite perks to knowing the right people.

 

Of course, he wouldn't make this information public until it gets mentioned in a press conference. Clark may be a journalist but he was not a low life, he would not leak information if it were not supposed to be made public. For now he would just observe the situation. And maybe pay a trip to Gotham as Superman.

 

Lois came to find Clark once they were both on their lunch breaks. They had an hour, there was a cafe across the road, and it was practically empty. What more could that want? They frequented this cafe, to the point where the staff would know their orders. Something Clark found awkward the first time they were told they didn't need to order.

 

They sat and made small talk whilst waiting for their food. Just things like: "how's the article going?" "Got any plans for the weekend?" "Wouldn't it be entertaining to see that new superhero movie?" The last one would've included "because you're Superman" if they were alone. And then Lois asked the big question.

 

"So, where did you go with Bruce Wayne the other night?" Clark felt his face heat up slightly, and hoped to god that he wasn't actually blushing.

 

"I couldn't hear him properly because of how loud it was inside. So we went outside to talk." He said, trying to sound nonchalant. Lois raised an eyebrow.

 

"You never came back."

 

If Clark hadn't been blushing before, he definitely was now. Lois took one, long, look at him and started to laugh. Putting her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't be too loud in the quiet cafe.

 

"Oh! Oh, okay then! I get it!" She giggled. "Didn't know Bruce Wayne swung that way!" It relaxed Clark a bit that Bruce's sexuality was her main interest, not the fact that he had, uncharacteristically, gone for a one-night-stand. Lois stopped cackling when their food arrived, waiting for the waitress to have gone before she spoke again.

 

"Go on then, tell me everything!" She said, grinning wickedly. Clark sighed, there would be no getting out of this easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> To reiterate what I mentioned earlier, decide for me! 
> 
> Yay or nay to the Batfamily?!?  
> What, if any, Batfam ships would you like to see!?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the comments I got back, I decided I would include the Batfamily in this fic! Not only that, but there is also going to be some Jaydick in this as well! But it won't be the main focus~
> 
> Concerning TimKon, I do want to include it but feel it won't fit into the movie-verse style story. However, despite being far from finished with this fic, I'm already planning a sequel, which will have a lot more Batfam, and some Superfam as well! :)

Bruce returned home early Monday morning. He was greeted by Alfred when he opened the door, and then by chaos when he walked into the main dining room. There was shouting, and lots of it. Damian was throwing his breakfast across the room at Tim, who wasn't helping the situation by shouting and throwing food back. Dick was somewhere between all this, loudly telling them to stop what they were doing while Cass just sat at the table, headphones in, reading a book.

 

"Right!" Bruce boomed, going full dad-mode. "What's going on here?" Everyone went quiet and looked at Bruce (bar Cass, who hadn't notice him walk in), who was still stood in the doorway, arms folded, eyebrow raised.

 

"He started it!" Damian said immediately, pointing at Tim.

 

"It was an accident and you know it!" Tim called back, both of them still being too vague for Bruce's liking.

 

"And this accident was?" He asked, eyeing his younger sons.  
  
"He _threw_ water over my head!" Damian exclaimed,

 

"I tripped and _spilt_ it and you know it!" Tim fired back. Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Tim, apologise to your brother," he started, only to be interrupted.

 

"But I-"

 

"I know, it was an accident. Damian, you'll apologise to Tim for throwing food at him." Damian huffed and groaned and pouted, showing his age for once.

 

"Sorry," the youngest bat-kid muttered. Tim sighed.

 

"Sorry." He also muttered.

 

It sounded like Damian then said something under his breath but Bruce wasn't sure. Whatever it was, the billionaire was just going to leave it this time. It probably wasn't worth making a thing out of. He unfolded him arms and walked out of the doorway,  into the dining room.

 

"Now that's out of the way," He said with another sigh, "who missed me?"

 

Damian got out of his chair first, running over to Bruce to hug him. Hugs were rare from the youngest Wayne even though, after a year living in the Wayne Manor, the billionaire hoped that the 11 year old would open up a bit more. But no, he still referred to Bruce as nothing other than "father" (which often felt way too formal), and was very rarely affectionate at all. So these hugs were often cherished, even if they were slowly, very slowly, becoming more regular.

 

Tim bounded over next, wrapping his arms around both his adoptive dad and his younger brother. He, overall, was probably the quietest out of the kids. He would, more often than not, be in his room, playing video games or reading or occasionally hacking government websites for the fun of it. Bruce generally let him please himself, so long as he didn't do any damage with the information he collected. But when he needed someone to talk to, whether it be about a book, a game, or the newest government secrets, he'd quite happily come and sit and talk to Bruce about it for hours. It was nice. It was also pleasing how well Tim and Barbara, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, got on.

 

Dick came over for a hug as well, he and Bruce hadn't been speaking as much recently, not since he got a new job as a cop in Bludhaven and the billionaire started his investigation into Lex Luthor's dodgy dealings. They'd both just been too busy. So when Bruce made contact, asking Dick if he could come make sure Tim and Damian didn't fight too much, he jumped at the idea. He wasn't working that weekend, and he loved seeing his adoptive dad and brothers (and sister, when Cass showed her face).

 

Cass didn't join the huddle, she was not an affectionate person. Instead, she simply looked up and smiled, showing Bruce that she acknowledged his presence, but wasn't going to do anything about it. Oh well. The moment the little huddle broke up, Bruce went to ruffle Cass' hair since it was the only sign of affection she'd allow. And even then it was a very begrudgingly accepted.

 

~~~

 

The morning moved on fairly quietly after that. Bruce spent most of the time in his office, doing various paper work. It was dull, but hey, someone had to do it. He'd been interrupted a once or twice by Tim asking for some help with his studies. He was a smart kid, but liked having someone there to test him, just to be certain that he knew his stuff and, of course, he always did. So the interruptions never took that long. Because of this, when Bruce heard a knock at the door, he fully expected it to be Tim.

 

"Come in," Bruce called out. To his surprise, it was Dick who opened the door. He raised an eyebrow slightly as his oldest son walked into the room.

 

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

 

"Oh, yeah, just wondered how you were getting on." He said, nonchalantly. Bruce could tell there was something wrong.

  
"Sit down." He said, gesturing to the wheelie chair that Tim had left in the room earlier. "Tell me what's wrong."

 

"It's a long story..."

 

"Jason?" Dick nodded, looking Bruce in the eyes.

 

"How did you guess?" He asked, and the billionaire just gave his son a _look_. "Ah, right, World's Greatest Detective and all that."  


"That, and I also know you too well," Bruce said with a sigh, smiling slightly. "What's happened then?"

 

Dick started to talk, and Bruce listened. He had known for a while about Dick and Jason's relationship. More than a while. He'd known since the Joker had murdered Jason and that had been five years ago. As devastated as Bruce had been, his eldest son had felt it a lot harder, acting much more like he'd lost a lover than anything else. Then the billionaire started connecting the dots. He also spoke to Dick about it so that he could be certain, but to let him know that he supported his choices as well.

 

And then Jason was resurrected.

 

At first, it was a difficult concept to grasp. They had only really just gotten accustom to his death, to him not being there, and now he was back? And then, it as how he acted. How different he was to the Jason they knew. He was so _angry_. But, in all honesty, Bruce didn't blame him at all. The billionaire knew it was his fault, he didn't get there fast enough, he didn't save him. He found a different Robin. Jason had every reason to hate him and, oh, did he hate him.

 

Jason seemed to hold very strong feelings of animosity towards Dick as well to begin with, which distressed the eldest batkid greatly. But then he started to warm up to him again and their relationship redeveloped into something different than what it was before. Something Bruce would rather not think of. However it seemed, from what Dick was saying, his feeling's for Jason had never changed, where as Jason didn't seem to feel anything. And then Bruce just sat there, listening, and not knowing what to say because he really didn't do feelings.

 

The billionaire noticed that his adoptive son had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. He blinked, realising he had no idea what to say.

 

"Uh... Have you tried talking to him?" He asked, and Dick just raised an eyebrow.

 

"You know how hard he was to talk to about things like this. Especially now..." He had a point.

 

Bruce sighed. He honestly didn't know what advice to give. Dick was an adult now and, on the whole, handled emotions better than he ever did. He was about to open him mouth again to offer some more bullshit advice, when his phone vibrated from on the table.

 

He glanced at it, but ultimately ignored it, deciding whoever it was could wait. He was, now, about to answer Dick. About to say something about just going with what Jason was comfortable with for a while and if it appeared to be a problem, say something later down the line. But the phone buzzed again and again. He glanced at it, annoyed. A text obviously wasn't enough, someone was now ringing him.

 

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Dick asked, the billionaire sighed. He picked up the phone and saw the unknown number. He pressed the answer button.

 

"Mr. Wayne!" Came a chipper voice from the other end of the line. Wonderful, someone had gotten a hold of his private number, someone who sounded like a reporter.  
  
"What do you want? I am a very busy man." He said gruffly.

 

"Oh! Uh, It's me, Clark. you gave me your number the other day?"  There was a slightly obvious "after you fucked me into the mattress" being left unsaid.

 

"I apologise, I thought someone had gotten hold of my private number again," he said with a chuckle. "So, how're you?"  
  
"I'm, uh, I'm alright" The hint of a smile could be heard on the other man's lips. It made Bruce smile, himself.

 

"Good, good. So I take it you've been thinking about my offer?" He asked, still smiling slightly.

 

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get an interview!" The billionaire frowned, but then Clark started laughing. "I'm joking, don't worry. In all seriousness, I would like to see you again. But it depends on how."

 

"How?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow that Clark had no way of seeing.

 

"Yeah," Came the voice from down the phone, the man hesitated for a moment. "I mean, like, did you want just sex? Because I don't think that's me..." He trailed off. Bruce chuckled.

 

"In all honesty, I didn't mean I just want us to fuck occasionally." His choice of words made Clark's cheek heat up a little. "I meant "can I see you again" as in "want to go out for dinner sometime?" Which, for the record, isn't something I'd normally say." He smirked, and the reporter was silent for a moment.

 

"You really mean that?" Came the reply, at last.

 

"Yeah, I do. When are you free?" There was another silence.

 

"I need to check, but I think Thursday?" The smirk grew.

 

"Sounds good, text me your address and I'll pick you up around seven." Bruce hung up the phone before Clark could reply. Dick eyed him for a moment before speaking.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what that was about?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

"Probably not."

 

"You slept with someone at the party, didn't you?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"And you gave them your number? Saying you'd meet them again?"  
  
"Maybe it's time for you to go, Dick. I mean, I have a lot of work to get done and-" Dick cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He stood up and stepped out the doorway, saying: "whoever they are they must be pretty special..." Before leaving.  
  
Bruce said nothing, he just smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I know it was a lot of talking, but the next chapters will be Bruce and Clarks "date" and and encounter with Jason and Dick :0 so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for the slow start, I know it was a bit clunky. But there shall be smut in the next chapter! :D


End file.
